User talk:Dinoboygreen
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Sanda Pamu No Mi page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 20:30, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Editor Job Sure, I wouldn't mind giving my input on your stories. I'll just leave comments on each chapter about what I liked and what I didn't. I'll also kinda poke fun at your story like someone did with mine. But thank you for choosing me, I look forward to seeing the next chapter (TrueKing3000) Thank you! I think the title's pretty self explanatory. But since I already have you on the line, mind overviewing some of my other works first? I'm personally proud of my most recent entry: Mikhail Rasputin!Dinoboygreen (talk) 00:31, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Ancient Zoan I think the army is a good idea. It's similar to something being done right now, not sure if you're caught up in one piece so I'll save the spoilers. As for unwritten rules I don't know of any. Maybe the obvious this user can't be two different creatures. As far as I know, the rules for ancient Zoan are the same as zoanso go nuts. (talk) About Caring Just a fair heads up regarding Caring, since I noticed you left a message on her talk page. Don't be surprised if she seems a bit aloof at the moment, as she's still reeling from a rather uncomfortable episode she and the rest of us on Ship of Fools Wiki's chat went through together concerning her. Long story short is that her temperament seems to have been rather foul lately and it upset a good number of Ship's residents, ultimately causing one huge misunderstanding; making Caring believe no one loves her anymore or wants her around. And so in her frustration and pain, she's vowed to leave Ship of Fools for a while and may (or may not) come back later. Until then, it seems she's keeping herself content on Sea of Fools here every now and again, which is a bit uplifting for me to see as her friend. So long story short, just expect the unexpected when it comes to her. There may still be some fresh wounds from a few weeks ago lingering around. Also, I'm predicting she may not be as active in her editing either, since I doubt her mood's going to be much of a positive influence for a while. :/ Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 05:00, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Eyyou Sorry for the late reply, I've got a busy week upcoming since enrollment starts again and school starts a week later. Thank you for trying to help me out and well, I'll start working a little more here starting August 16. I was wondering when you'd show back up. I'm looking forward to working with you, and have already begun kicking around ideas. Most recent is this: Timaneus of Djinn Feel free to see what you think of it when you can and give me what feedback you may have. And don't hesitate to criticize, I can take it for the sake of my craft. Dinoboygreen (talk) 12:58, August 7, 2016 (UTC) I'm not Wyvern, but I'll answer your questions 1. You can make that Devil Fruit, it's fine. Even if there is already a fruit like that, it doesn't matter. 2. This link will answer your question. Anyway, I'm glad to have ya back! I hope you enjoy your return!